The Dream
by aero13
Summary: Before the Uchiha Massacre, Sakura has a dream and then something happens. The Uchiha clan takes her in under Mikoto's and the Hokage's demand. Rated for mild blood mention and Shisui's imganation.


_me:hello? *loud echos* guess no one is here..._

_Disclaimer: dont own... *sniff*_

* * *

The little pinkette looked around at her surroundings. Where was she? Was this some strange dream? If it was, she did not like it, that was for sure. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her bent knees. The no lights part of the dream was not fun, she decided. She shivered and straend her eyes at the black on black figures.

Two flashes of crimson would always appear when she looked at one figure. Another outline would move, making her look at that one instead. She didn't like a lot of them, only the smaller and a few taller ones felt... safe? She shook the thought off and opted to wait out the dream.

Sakura pulled her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees. She felt a solid thing brush against her cheek, almost motherly. She glanced up and saw the face of Uchiha Mikoto smiling down at her. Her dark melted off of her, revealing her inner light. The other figures lost their darkness and she could now clearly see the rest of the Uchiha clan.

One figure stood out from the rest. It stood away from the mass of clansmen, not quite as tall as the other men, but taller then the small children. It slouched just a little and still kept an air of danger near them. Their Sharingan eyes spun in a lazy circle. The Uchiha members near the shadow were ridged, and stiff, trying to inch away from it.

Sakura scrunched up her face and got up. If the rest of the Uchiha clan was shown, that person should have been shown too. The pinkette did not like un-solved mysteries. She walked over to the lone shadow and stood on tip-toes to try to see their face.

A brief change in light showed a different picture. The light version had distinct creases running down from his eyes to his cheeks. Stress marks, her mother had called them. His eyes were the legendary red of the Sharingan. His hair was long and dark. The now dark figure moved back, melting into the black background.

"Wait... come back!" Sakura said, after it was too late. She cut her hand through the pitch black and felt something. She grabbed it and pulled, a force greater than herself pulled her into it. She screamed and blacked out.

"Wake up the squirt." A voice said. Sakura stirred and sat up bolt right. She looked around and saw blood covering the walls. The intruder snickered and came at her. She started to scream but her attacker stopped. She looked up and blinked at face of the ANBU.

They stood over her bed and raised a kunai. The attacker met eyes and shivered. He fell down screaming the next second. Sakura glanced up at the ANBU's eyes and felt a tugging sensation. Their eyes widened only a fraction as the pulling stopped. They scooped her up and a backpack filled with a few necessities.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as they jumped out her window. "What happened to mommy and daddy!" She squirmed to get back to her parents.

"I'm sorry little one..." They said. Sakura stopped and sobbed into their shoulder. This was not fair! Why did her parents have to die? She doesn't remember them going on a high rank mission lately. She wondered what they could have done to anger another country so much. Her parents went on assassination mission only a few times a month, five was the maximum. Compared to other people in their field, they had the lowest amount.

"Is the person dead now?" The pinkette asked. The ANBU stroked her hair.

"Yes, he is dead. My team mates will make sure of that. They will take your parents to the coroner to have them prepared for the funeral. Lastly, I sent a clone to pack up the house. So if you want to move away and take things, you can." The ANBU stopped talking and dropped down on a tower.

"Thank you." Sakura said before falling asleep.

The ANBU smiled behind her mask and brushed her hand across the sleeping pinkette's cheek. "Poor little Sakura, your parents knew they would die and wanted to keep you until the very end. I don't know if that was a carrying or selfish move." She sighed and teleported into the Hokage's office.

The Third looked up and frowned. "You're early." He remarked. The ANBU nodded and set Sakura on the chair.

"Yes, he attacked earlier then we first thought." She pulled out a scroll and gave it to the Hokage. "They gave me this before they died." He took it, frown still in place. The seal was one of their special ones, this one only let the intended receiver open it. The Third sighed as he read the contents. 'You Haruno's always have to plan everything down to the last second of your life. Very well, they will have custody of her.' He thought as he put the scroll away.

"Well Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"You are finished. Take her to the compound." He said as he started on more paper work. She nodded. Sakura's mother and herself would talk about what would happen should the pinkette's mother die early. This was the solution they came up with.

The ANBU dropped down from the roofs and walked the rest of the way. Sakura was snuggled in her arms while her backpack was on the ANBU's back. She sighed and looked down at her new charge. She always wanted a daughter.

"Mikoto-sama." The guards said in unison as she passed. Mikoto raised her mask and smiled at them.

"Good evening." She said. They nodded and closed the gates. Mikoto walked down the main path to her house. It was late at night so mostly everyone was asleep. A few ANBU guards eyed her when she walked past their position. She would nodded to them, making sure they knew she saw them.

She finally came to her house in the compound. She opened the door and shut it behind her. Putting Sakura down, she took off her shoes and armor. She sent a clone to put them away and picked up the still sleeping pinkette. Her husband appeared and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mikoto, why do you have Sakura with you?" He asked. She moved past him to one of the extra bedrooms and set her down in the futon.

"Her parents died." She said simply. The Uchiha clan head sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll talk to the elders." He said. Mikoto clicked her tongue and sat Sakura's bag down.

"No need, the Hokage already approved of it." Her husband stopped and stared at her. "Don't stare, it's not polite to." He sighed again and walked out of the room, this was going to be one big headache tomorrow.

(line)

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. This was not her room at her house. What happened? Everything came back to her as she sat up. Her parents are dead and an ANBU saved her life. She stood as tears clouded her eyes, they were supost to see her get married and see their grandchildren.

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura walked over to it and opened it. A boy just taller then her stood there. She looked him up and down, like what he did with her. He had long black hair, tied low in a ponytail. An arisercat face with creases running from eye to cheek.

"You!" They said and pointed at the other person at the same time. "You were in my dream last night." Thumps were heard from the dinning room. The three in the dinning room jumped up and ran to the place of the thumps.

Mikoto got there first and laughed. Her husband came next with their younger son, Sasuke, behind him. The two males looked dumbfounded at the sight. Mikoto chuckled and squatted next to the two fainted kids. She shook them and called their names.

"Wha-what happened?" Sakura asked as she sat up. The boy from her dream sat up next to her and glanced at the male that, she guessed, was his father. The taller male looked upset as he walked away.

"We fainted." Itachi said plainly. He looked down in disgust and stood up. "I'm going to train mother." He walked away and it was just her, Mikoto, and Sasuke. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" The younger Uchiha asked. His mother shushed him and told him to go to the table. She picked up Sakura and brushed some dirt off of her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" The pinkette nodded and smiled. "Great! Why don't we get some breakfast, then we can go see your parents." The two walked side-by-side to the dinning room. Mikoto put Sakura near Sasuke and sat across from her. They ate quietly through the meal. Sakura had finished and Itachi still had not come in.

She started to worry about him, even though she didn't know him very well, she did not want to lose another person in her life. That would be her drive to become the best konuichi in the world. She excused herself and took a napkin with a roll and apple with her. The pinkette worked her way throughout the whole house, but couldn't find him. She opened a door to the outside and walked around the many gardens near the house.

Sakura stopped by a river and sat down. She sighed and held her head up with her hands. The pinkette stared at her reflection in the water, her pink hair floated around her head in the slight breeze. It was a nice day, but it was getting late. A pebble landed right on her reflection's forehead. She looked around and shivered.

"Hello?" She called. Someone chuckled near her ear. She twirled around but no one was there. Leaves rustled and a body fell out of a tree. Itachi dropped down near the body.

"Stupid. Don't scare the girl." Itachi told the larger boy. Said boy sat up and scratched the back of his head. He laughed and stood up.

"Awe... lighten up 'Tachi! I was just playing!" He chuckled and disappeared. He appeared right next to Sakura and she screamed. "Hey, easy now. I wouldn't hurt you." He said.

The pinkette studied the odd Uchiha, nodding as she finished. "I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?" She held out a hand.

The other Uchiha smiled wide and took her hand. "Uchiha Shisui! Glad to meet you Sakura!" Shisui hugged her and let her go a second later. "I see you met 'Tachi already, seeing as you're not fainting, screaming, yelling, or running away like a fan-girl or something." Sakura blushed and picked up the napkin with the apple and roll.

"She fainted earlier, Shisui." Itachi commented in a monotone. Sakura stuck her tounge out and walked over to him.

"Hey!" She poked him in the chest. "I remeber you fainted too! To think I brought you breakfast." She pushed the food into his hands and turned on her heel. "Good-bye Shisui, I hope to see you soon."

"See ya soon Sakura!" Shisui called as she left. "Well, that's some girl Itachi." Itachi glared at his older cousin and looked at the roll. He shrugged and ate it along with the apple. Shisui licked his lips and complained. "Come on 'Tachi! I was hungry too! You always give me something to eat. Was it because that little girl gave it to you?"

Itachi said nothing. "'Tachi's in love! Just when I thought that the clan heir had no emotions, he goes and finds a girlfriend!" He jumped away from the jutsu Itachi sent his way.

"Shisui, she is not my girlfriend. Now, let's go train." The younger Uchiha walked off. Shisui gulped and prayed to the kami's above to save him before walking behind his younger, scarier, cousin.

* * *

_me:sorry! i thougth of this and wanted to write it down andput it up before i got too lazy to do it. i'll work on the next chaptrer of The True Meaning of Art next. (started the chapter, just have to finish)_


End file.
